User blog:Softest Boi/Thoughts About: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".
(A blog series I'll do about my random thoughts on stuff) So, I was a brony from 2013 to 2016. I first find out about MLP: FiM's in around 2012, and I first watched it in 2013. I last watched in 2015, and officially left the fandom in 2016. I'm going to give a numerous amount of opinions of the show. I don't hate the show, don't get me wrong, but I do kinda regret getting into the fandom and all. With all that said, I'll get into this. Also, these aren't in any order. 1.There are too much characters we see once then never see again or rarely play a big roll again. Why not just introduce a new character once every so often and not constantly? 2.There is very little difference in body-shape when it comes to female ponies, and even eye-types. Male ponies tend to be much more varied. 3.Fluttershy really is not prepared to be a main character. Her shyness conflicts off her tasks way too often, and it's just too forced. 4.Rainbow Dash is definitely the least mature main character. While she is more prepared than her tasks than Fluttershy, her inability to take certain stuff seriously until its too late is really bad. It was really nasty to make Pinkie Pie afraid of Princess Luna in Luna Eclipsed. 5.Pinkie Pie is easily as unprepared to be a main character as Fluttershy is, and almost as immature as Rainbow Dash, she's overly hyperactive and does not prepare herself for quite a lot of stuff. Some of her traits are forced, and Fluttershy's traits also tend to be forced, and they honestly might as well be the same character, because there are no meaningful differences between them. 6.Applejack is a good character, and she still remains my favourite now, even when I have no true interest in her. That's something significant, honestly. 7.Twilight is a decent character, but I feel like sometimes her episodes have a rather limited cast, or end up involving other main characters. 8.Rarity is a nice character, not much else to say about her. I don't have an interest in her anymore, but I do like her. 9.Spike used to be an odd obsession of mine. He is a good character, don't get me wrong, but most of his episodes feel so forced. 10.Princess Luna is not a bad character, but she gets the "sidekick shines" moments a little too often, and I just feels a bit overused sometimes. 11.The Cutie Mark Crusaders have good moments in the show, but getting their cutie marks was a moment that felt too overly perfected, and the only difference between their episodes and Spike's episodes are that there is only of Spike, and three of the CMC (last time I'll ever use this abbreviation). 12.Starlight Glimmer's redemption was rather overly quick and felt just... there. I don't get why some antagonists are redeemed and others aren't. Some antagonists also get off seemingly easier than others. Discord becomes a good friend and a chance to be redeemed, while King Sombra gets completely killed off? Come on... 13.Shining Armour is a good character, I suppose, but his role in he show just felt a bit sudden. 14.Princess Cadance is similar to Shining Armour. She's a good character, despite an abrupt debut. 15.Princess Celestia is a great character, and is genuinely good character, and I've always been upset she didn't get much attention. Although, I suppose that's nothing now, sadly. 16.Sunset Shimmer and Trixie are two fairly good characters. I didn't pay much attention to them beforehand, but now I like them a respectable extent. Though I obviously have nothing like crushes on them or anything. All in all, this is a decent show that unfortunately failed to live up to my expectations of it. Despite all of this, it's worth watching atleast around 5 episodes, but stay away from Fluttershy episodes, Pinkie Pie episodes, Rainbow Dash episodes, Cutie Mark Crusader episodes, and (some) Spike episodes, because it's pointless to watch them. Category:Blog posts